Due infelicità
by PhoebeZu
Summary: Willow è appena tornata dall'Inghilterra, e si sente tagliata fuori dalla sua vecchia vita. Spike invece, con la sua nuova anima, è più fuori (di testa) che mai.
1. Chapter 1

_E a volte credo di star bene pensando a quello che mi conviene  
Dimentico il mondo che respira per averti vicina  
Anima, in questa vita c'è bisogno di più anima  
Per sopportare quello che c'è intorno l'anima  
Che io ho lasciato fra le tue mani  
Per non avere tutti i giorni uguali  
L'anima che troppe volte metti sotto i piedi  
L'anima che tiro fuori quando non mi credi  
L'anima che a volte ti fa ragionar  
Anche se hai voglia di lasciarti andare  
(Pino Daniele)_

Sorrisi, abbracci, qualche pacca sulle spalle. E tanto, tanto imbarazzo.  
D'altronde, se l'aspettava.  
Anzi, è anche meglio di molte delle ipotesi che si era fatta. Temeva di trovare rabbia, e risentimento. O peggio: indifferenza.  
Invece Xander è addirittura venuto a prenderla all'aeroporto in macchina. E durante il viaggio da Los Angeles, ha chiacchierato amabilmente di un'infinita quantità di argomenti. Non è rimasto zitto nemmeno un secondo. Evidentemente anche a lui pesava, il silenzio.  
E ora sono tutti lì, sorridenti e confusi, e nessuno sa cosa dire. C'è tensione nell'aria. Niente sarà più come prima, di sicuro è a questo che tutti stanno pensando. E non c'è bisogno di essere una strega per saperlo.  
È per questo che non voleva tornare. Ma Giles aveva insistito. E aveva ragione.  
L'Inghilterra le era servita, era stato un bel periodo, di calma. Ma è giusto riprendere la sua vita.  
A tutte queste cose pensa Willow, e contemporaneamente cerca qualcosa da dire, vagando con gli occhi sulle facce dei suoi amici, non riuscendo a soffermarsi su nessuno di quegli sguardi dolorosi.  
Paradossalmente, solo Anya sembra davvero felice di vederla. Lei, con cui non è mai andata veramente d'accordo, lei, che è un demone, le sorride sinceramente contenta che sia tornata. Di sicuro è la meno imbarazzata. E finalmente, si decide a rompere il silenzio:  
«Allora, come sta Giles?»  
«Be… bene… Sembra… un'altra persona, quando è in Inghilterra. È… nel suo elemento.»  
«E… l'Inghilterra, com'era?», chiede Dawn.  
«Molto… inglese. Proprio come uno se l'aspetta. Il tè delle 5, e quelle cose lì.»  
«Che bella che dev'essere, l'Europa! Mi piacerebbe tanto andarci!», esclama la ragazza con entusiasmo.  
Il volto di Willow, invece, si rabbuia. Anche a Tara sarebbe piaciuto tanto andare in Europa. Quante volte ne avevano palato, e fantasticando, avevano progettato un viaggio…  
Anche per questo non voleva tornare. Sapeva che a Sunnydale tutto le avrebbe rammentato Tara. Non che in Inghilterra non pensasse a lei ogni momento, ma qui ovunque si gira a guardare, c'è qualcosa che gliela ricorda. E davanti alla scooby gang al completo, la sua assenza si nota ancora di più.  
Un momento, però. Manca anche qualcun altro. Il sole è calato da un pezzo, strano non vederlo come sempre ronzare intorno a Buffy. Ah, sì, Xander le ha detto di quello che è successo _quel giorno_. Presa dal suo dolore, aveva dimenticato che anche gli altri non se l'erano passata bene. Chissà che fine ha fatto Spike. Non è che in effetti ha qualche motivo particolare per essere felice che lei sia tornata. Però è strano che non ci sia, e un po' le dispiace. O forse cerca solo un altro motivo per non pensare a Tara.  
In ogni caso, qualunque cosa è meglio del silenzio che di nuovo si è creato. Per cui, Willow azzarda a chiedere: «Dov'è Spike?»  
Se possibile, l'imbarazzo aumenta.  
«Quest'estate, è sparito, non si è fatto vedere per un bel po'», spiega Buffy: «È tornato da un paio di settimane, ma… non è più lo stesso»  
«E ha detto dove è stato?»  
Interessarsi agli altri, per non pensare al proprio dolore. «[Visto Willow? Non è poi così difficile.]»  
«No, di preciso non lo sappiamo. Però sappiamo che è andato… a farsi dare… un'anima.»  
«Un'anima? Vuoi dire che ora Spike ha l'anima?»  
«Sì», risponde solo la cacciatrice. Non sembra voler aggiungere altro. Ci pensa Anya a chiudere il quadro: «È piuttosto fuori di testa. Sente le voci, parla da solo, un momento è tranquillo, il momento dopo ti prende a pugni, ed è diventato parecchio autolesionista.»  
«Spike? Autolesionista?»  
Willow ripensa a una scena di due anni e mezzo prima, quando lei e Xander avevano sorpreso il vampiro nel tentativo di impalettarsi da solo. Aveva "solamente" un chip, allora. Chissà cosa poteva combinare con un'anima!  
Anya guarda Buffy, per vedere se vuole aggiungere qualcosa, ma questa non risponde, allora di nuovo prende lei la parola: «Di preciso non so tutto quello che ha fatto, ma pare che qualche giorno fa abbia abbracciato una grossa croce a torso nudo…»  
«[Possibile che c'è qualcuno che sta peggio di me?]», pensa Willow. Poi chiede: «E ora come sta?»  
Nessuno risponde. Tutti guardano Buffy. Stavolta davvero solo lei può dare una risposta. È l'unica ad avere rapporti col vampiro. La cacciatrice comincia ad odiare Willow, era già piuttosto nervosa per il suo ritorno, non ha dimenticato quello che è successo soltanto pochi mesi prima. E ora, appena arrivata, già la mette in crisi chiedendole cose a cui lei sta cercando con fatica di non pensare. Ma tutti aspettano lei, non può continuare a stare zitta, deve rispondere.  
«Non lo so.»  
«Non lo sai? Ma, almeno fisicamente… voglio dire: le ferite che si è fatto sono profonde, è già guarito, come…»  
«Ho detto che NON LO SO!», grida Buffy, esasperata: «L'ho lasciato abbracciato a quella croce, e da allora non l'ho visto più!»  
Ecco, l'ha detto. Silenzio, nessuno parla. Poi Xander chiede: «Quindi potrebbe essere anche.. morto?»  
«No, non credo. Sono tornata nella chiesa, e non c'era cenere ai piedi della croce.»  
«E tu l'hai lasciato lì a bruciare?» Dawn è scioccata. Non ha perdonato Spike per quello che ha fatto a sua sorella, ma non ha smesso di volergli bene. E sapere che sta soffrendo un sacco, e che sarebbe potuto morire, le ha fatto un po' dimenticare quanto è arrabbiata con lui.  
«Cosa dovevo fare? È impazzito, forse perché soffre troppo, ma io… non è mica colpa mia! Se vuole… punirsi, io…» Buffy tenta di difendersi, ma è la prima ad accusarsi, anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai. Anima o no, non è ancora pronta ad accettare i suoi sentimenti per Spike. Anche perché non li ha ancora capiti nemmeno lei. Le sue scuse, comunque, non reggono, lo capisce.  
«[Così avresti lasciato morire Spike per altruismo?]» la deride sarcastica una voce dentro di lei: «[Poverino, soffre… se vuole uccidersi, chi sono io per fermarlo?]», e la stessa cattiva vocina le ricorda quell'alba di Natale di qualche anno prima, quando un altro vampiro con l'anima aveva desiderato morire, e lei aveva fatto di tutto per impedirglielo. Ma era diverso. Era Angel… «[E in cosa era diverso?]»  
Per fortuna ci pensa Willow a zittire quella voce, distraendola dai suoi pensieri: «Non sapete neanche dove potrebbe essere? Dove vive… ancora nella sua cripta?»  
«No, credo che… si fosse installato nei sotterranei del Liceo.»  
«Ah, già, il Liceo…». Willow aveva saputo che l'avevano ricostruito, di nuovo sopra la bocca dell'inferno. Quasi quasi, la cosa le fa un po' ridere. Propone di andare lì a vedere com'è la situazione. Mentre la accompagnano, Xander le racconta vari aneddoti sulla ricostruzione della scuola, come quando hanno trovato quel "pezzo di sindaco", e sono venuti dei professori da varie università per cercare di capire che poteva essere, e ora si trova forse in qualche museo o laboratorio.  
Ed è bello sentirlo raccontare. Come una volta, quando lui era il suo migliore amico.  
«[Eri sincero, Xander? Eri sincero quando con le tue parole sei riuscito a farmi tornare in me? Ho ucciso un uomo, e avrei potuto uccidere anche voi… Davvero mi vuoi ancora bene, Xander?]»  
Entrano tutti di nascosto, come facevano un tempo, nelle lunghe nottate passate in biblioteca… Ma ora è tutto diverso, dove c'era la biblioteca, c'è l'ufficio del nuovo preside, che a quanto dicono è un tipo simpatico, niente a che veder con Snyder.  
Buffy li guida nel seminterrato. È tutto buio, la lampadina deve essere fulminata. Non si sente nessun rumore. Anya prova a chiamare il vampiro, nessuno risponde. Xander aveva una torcia in macchina, e l'ha portata, ma non vuole accendersi. Finalmente, dopo averla sbattuta un paio di volte contro il muro, si accende.  
«ANDATE VIA!»  
Il grido li prende tutti alla sprovvista. Dawn fa un salto abbracciando Buffy, Xander fa cadere la torcia, che illumina sul pavimento i pezzi della lampadina rotta.  
Willow scruta l'oscurità nella direzione da cui proveniva la voce. Raccoglie a terra la pila, e la punta verso il fondo della grande stanza.  
«Lasciami! Vattene! BRUCIA!»  
Spike è raggomitolato in un angolo, la testa fra le braccia, che cerca di proteggersi dalla luce. Piange disperato, mentre continua a gridare: «Brucia! Brucia!»  
Willow sposta il fascio di luce, non ce la fa a continuare a guardare, a sentire quelle urla. Appena la luce lo abbandona, Spike si calma, ma non tace: «La scintilla… brucia… fa male. Continua… non smette…» poi silenzio. Nessuno di loro ha il coraggio di parlare.  
Buffy sente un movimento, prende il braccio di Willow e riporta la torcia verso Spike. Il vampiro non c'è più. Atterrita toglie la lampada dalle mani dell'amica, contemporaneamente voltandosi verso dove aveva percepito lo spostamento, e se lo ritrova davanti. Le sfugge un urlo, perché lui le ha afferrato una mano. Il fascio di luce è diretto verso l'alto, illumina bene il petto nudo, e soprattutto il volto di Spike. Willow si ferma prima a guardare gli orribili segni lasciati dal contatto con la croce, sul petto e sulle braccia, la pelle carbonizzata, qualche lembo staccato, a mostrare la carne, anch'essa bruciata. Poi guarda il viso del vampiro, i suoi occhi spiritati, e la paura l'assale. Anche Buffy è spaventata. Spike non ha su il volto della caccia, ma la sua espressione non potrebbe esser più terrificante. E di certo non migliora quando le sue labbra si piegano in un malvagio, isterico sorriso.  
«Vuoi sentire anche tu come brucia?», chiede. È rivolto a Buffy, ma Willow non crede che l'abbia riconosciuta. È pazzo, è completamente fuori di testa.  
Spike spinge indietro Buffy, la torcia cade di nuovo a terra, e si spegne.  
«[Ma lui ci vede!]», pensa Willow con sgomento. Subito pronuncia sottovoce le parole dell'incantesimo, mentre forti colpi sordi cominciano ad echeggiare nella stanza, e la voce irriconoscibile di Spike sussurra: «Non smette, non smette, non smette mai…»  
Dalla mano di Willow si irradia una luce bianca, di forma sferica, dapprima tenue, poi si ingrossa, e dolcemente la strega la spinge verso l'alto. Ora tutta la stanza è illuminata, e tutti possono vedere Spike che con violenza sta dando testate al muro.  
«Autolesionista, l'avevo detto», commenta Anya. Buffy non sa che fare, vorrebbe scappare via di nuovo. Si volta verso Dawn, la ragazza è spaventatissima, ha le lacrime agli occhi.  
«[Che idiota che sono]», si rimprovera la cacciatrice: «[Non avrei mai dovuto farla venire…]»  
«Credo sia meglio andare via…» propone Xander, e Buffy non è mai stata più contenta di ascoltarlo. Anche Anya è d'accordo. Dawn si lascia muovere docilmente, ancora scioccata, voltandosi continuamente indietro verso il vampiro. Willow esita un momento, quando una risata innaturale li blocca tutti. Spike non li guarda, parla, e non si capisce se si rivolge a loro o no.  
«Che altro volete da me, eh? Ancora sangue? Non vi siete stufati? Stavo meglio prima, no? Ma ora lui è tornato, per tormentarmi. Non ero già abbastanza tormentato?»  
Ha smesso di picchiare con la testa, ora prende il muro a pugni, col sangue che gli cola sul viso dalla ferita che si è fatto sulla fronte. D'improvviso fa uno scatto indietro, e si volta verso il suo pubblico, tutti fermi sulla porta, attoniti, e con lo sguardo sempre più folle, recita urlando:  
«William il poeta maledetto  
scende giù per il viale…  
Bravo ragazzo? Cattivo ragazzo? …»  
Si ferma, ride, poi fissa Buffy negli occhi: «Dimmi: c'è differenza?»  
Abbassa lo sguardo e nota accanto a lui una sedia capovolta, senza una gamba. Si accovaccia ad osservarla, come fosse qualcosa di straordinario. Poi all'improvviso la afferra, e la lancia con forza verso il globo luminoso creato da Willow, che si dissolve. Non appena torna l'oscurità, gli altri sono già tutti fuori. Buffy ha tirato via Dawn, e ha spinto Xander e Anya che si trovavano davanti a lei. Willow li ha seguiti su per le scale, fuori dallo scantinato. Si chiude la porta alle spalle, e tutti si fermano un momento. Le luci della scuola sono spente, ma dalle finestre del corridoio entra la luce della strada, e ci si vede abbastanza bene.  
«Andiamo via», dice Buffy. Xander annuisce.  
«Andate, io… resto qui», li sorprende Willow.  
«Per fare cosa?», le chiede Anya. La pazzia di Spike ha spaventato parecchio anche lei.  
«Vorrei vedere se posso fare qualcosa per aiutarlo», spiega la ragazza.  
«Willow, l'hai visto, è fuori di sé… è pericoloso. Non… non so neanche se in queste condizioni il chip funziona. Forse, se non si rende conto di fare del male, non si attiva.»  
«Non preoccuparti, Buffy», la strega sorride: «Mi so difendere.»  
La cacciatrice esita, poco convinta: «Ok, ti aspettiamo fuori, se…»  
«No. Andate a casa. Non vi preoccupate per me. Ci vediamo domani.», e senza aspettare altri commenti, apre la porta e torna giù, lasciando gli altri a leggere la scritta "Scantinato: vietato l'accesso agli studenti".


	2. Chapter 2

È quasi l'alba quando Willow esce dal "nuovo" Sunnydale High, e trova Buffy e Xander ad aspettarla.  
«Non vi avevo detto di andare a casa?», chiede con un velato tono di rimprovero, ma tutto sommato contenta ritrovarli lì.  
«Ho messo Dawn a letto, poi sono tornata qui, e c'era già Xander ad aspettare, quindi…», spiega Buffy, con tono di scusa. Willow sorride, ma si chiede se la cacciatrice è lì più per lei o per Spike.  
«Come sta… lui?», chiede subito dopo Buffy, quasi in risposta al dubbio di Willow: «Si è... calmato?»  
«Sì, sta meglio. Non è più così… fuori di testa, mi ha anche riconosciuta. Ora sta dormendo.»  
«Hai…» Xander è titubante: «Hai usato un incantesimo?»  
Willow lo guarda con una certa tristezza: «[Tornerai mai a fidarti di me?]»  
Sospirando, risponde: «Sì, Xander. Ho usato un incantesimo, chiamato "ascoltare, comprendere e consolare". Un incantesimo che pare nessuno sappia più fare…»  
Ha risposto con durezza, ma in realtà si sente un po' in colpa. Perché non è vero. Non ha solo ascoltato, compreso e consolato Spike. Ha fatto anche un'altra cosa, una cosa assurda e incomprensibile, ma che sul momento le era sembrata la più naturale del mondo. L'ha baciato.  
Si fa accompagnare al dormitorio dell'università. Non ha ancora deciso se riprendere o no gli studi. Non sta seguendo nessuna lezione, ma si è iscritta, se non altro per avere un posto dove stare, visto che non poteva tornare dai suoi genitori, né tantomeno a casa di Buffy. Per ora, comunque, non ha nessuna voglia di pensare al futuro. Ora, ha solo voglia di dormire. Ma quando gli amici la salutano, non può fare a meno di chiedersi ancora una volta quando potranno tornare normali le cose tra loro. E a furia di domandarselo, la cosa comincia quasi a perdere importanza.

Spike si è svegliato da un po'. Ha dormito davvero molto. Deve essere pomeriggio inoltrato. È ancora intontito dal sonno, tanto che non è sicuro se le cose che gli stanno tornando in mente appartengono a un sogno, o a una cosa realmente accaduta. Buffy venuta a "trovarlo" insieme all'intera scooby gang, e lui che dava di matto davanti a loro. Tutti che vanno via, poi Willow torna. La strega prova a parlargli, lui non la ascolta, non la sente. Lui piange, si sfoga, racconta tutto quello che ha dentro. Lei lo abbraccia, lo consola, lo coccola, lo bacia. Questa parte è molto più chiara. È quasi sicuro che sia accaduta davvero. Non gli sembra possibile, eppure lo ricorda così bene, sente ancora il suo sapore.  
Sì, ne è certo, perché proprio in quel momento ha riacquistato lucidità. L'ha riconosciuta, e lei è arrossita. L'ha davvero baciato. Da non credere.


	3. Chapter 3

Willow vorrebbe riaddormentarsi di nuovo. Ma sono le 6 passate, ha dormito più di 12 ore. È proprio il caso di alzarsi, anche perché tanto ormai non riuscirebbe più a dormire. La "tregua" del sonno è purtroppo finita, e il pensiero di Tara è già tornato, sempre troppo prepotentemente presente. Come se non bastasse, ora si è aggiunto anche il pensiero di Spike. Quello che ha fatto le sembra terribile, crudele e scorretto. Verso Tara, verso Spike, e verso se stessa. Eppure, sa che lo rifarebbe… Perché quando il vampiro farneticava, non l'aveva riconosciuta, e parlava senza rivolgersi a nessuno in particolare, le aveva espresso tutto il suo dolore e il suo tormento. E lei aveva riconosciuto quella sofferenza: era identica alla sua. E mentre lui le piangeva sulla spalla, come aveva fatto anche quattro anni prima, lei aveva pensato a quello che era accaduto da quando lo conosceva, a quanto è cambiato, e quanto invece per altri versi è rimasto uguale.  
Poi, un attimo: lui aveva alzato gli occhi, fissando su di lei uno sguardo umido, triste e assente. I loro volti si erano trovati così vicini, che per lei era stato facile seguire quell'impulso improvviso senza avere tempo di ripensarci. Dopo un momento di smarrimento, lui aveva risposto al suo bacio, dolcemente. Quando si erano separati, lei l'aveva guardato di nuovo negli occhi, e stavolta aveva visto confusione, ma lucidità.  
«Willow…», aveva detto lui, piano, sorridendo debolmente: «Ciao.»  
E lei era diventata tutta rossa, già pentita di quello che era successo. Ma era rimasta seduta vicino al vampiro, col braccio attorno alla sua spalla. Erano stati così per un po', poi Spike si era addormentato, e lei l'aveva lasciato accoccolato a terra come un bambino.  
E ora, seduta nella vasca da bagno, ripensando a quel bacio, Willow decide che, giusto o non giusto, la cosa più importante a cui pensare è un'altra: perché diavolo ha fatto una cosa del genere?  
Accende la radio, per distrarsi, mentre con calma si accinge ad asciugarsi i capelli. Fare le cose lentamente è un'abitudine che ha preso in Inghilterra. Se non hai molto da fare, ti rimane troppo tempo per pensare. E se hai solo cose brutte per la testa, è meglio pensare il meno possibile. Per cui, per ogni cosa, cerca di metterci più tempo che può.  
È il tramonto quando posa la spazzola, cercando disperatamente qualche altra occupazione. Non ha voglia di disfare le valigie, con tutto il disordine che ha dentro, mettere in ordine qualcosa le sembra impossibile. Vorrebbe uscire ma… che fare? Telefonare a Buffy? A Xander? Uscire da sola? Andare al Bronze? Andare a trovare Tara.. al cimitero? Da quando è tornata, non c'è ancora andata. Certo, ha avuto poco tempo, ma non è solo questo. Ha paura. Ha paura che vedendo la sua tomba, l'idea che lei è morta, che non c'è più, e non tornerà, sarà ancora più forte, e ancora più dolorosa. E ha paura di non reggere tutto quel dolore.  
Intanto si abbandona in un pianto disperato, inginocchiata accanto al letto, un braccio a coprirle gli occhi. Fa ancora così male… Non lo credeva, ma fa ancora troppo male.  
Sta ancora singhiozzando, quando sente bussare alla porta. Si asciuga le lacrime, e va ad aprire, dopo una breve occhiata allo specchio, per vedere se si notano troppo i segni del pianto. Non immagina chi può essere, non ci pensa nemmeno, in realtà. Però spalanca gli occhi stupita quando si trova davanti Spike.


	4. Chapter 4

Appena ha fatto buio, anzi, anche un po' prima, per la verità, il vampiro è uscito. Voleva andare da Willow, per parlarle, e per ringraziarla. Glielo doveva. Però non aveva la più pallida idea di dove trovarla. Dopo un po' di titubanza, aveva deciso di telefonare a Buffy. Aveva trovato una cabina, aveva "scassinato" il telefono, per prendere qualche moneta, e aveva composto il numero, chiedendosi come avrebbe fatto a parlare con Buffy. Con suo enorme sollievo, aveva risposto Dawn. La ragazza era entusiasta di sentirlo, di sapere che stava bene. Spike si era scusato per lo spettacolo poco piacevole a cui l'aveva costretta ad assistere, e per averla fatta soffrire a causa di sua sorella. Aveva tanta voglia di rivederla, e riabbracciarla… la sua briciola... Che ora lo odiava. O forse no?, visto che sembrava davvero preoccupata per lui. Spike le aveva assicurato che ora era tornato definitivamente in sé, grazie a Willow. Si era fatto spiegare dove poteva trovare la strega, e si era precipitato da lei, anche se non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe potuto dirle.  
E ora è lì, a guardare i suoi occhi spalancati che lo fissano.  
«Ciao. Io… ehm… posso entrare?»  
«S-sì. Entra.» la ragazza si fa da parte per farlo passare. «[E adesso che faccio? Perché è venuto qui? Oddio, che avrà pensato di quel bacio? Come faccio a spiegarglielo?]». È terribilmente a disagio, e di certo non si calma quando nota che il vampiro è nelle sue stesse condizioni.  
«Io…», comincia Spike. Poi si schiarisce la voce: «Ero venuto per… ringraziarti.»  
«Oh, bè… di… di niente»  
«Sei stata… gentile a.. starmi ad ascoltare. Da quando ho quest'anima.. te l'hanno detto, vero?, che ho un'anima…»  
Willow annuisce. Spike sospira: «Da quando ho riavuto quest'anima, è un vero inferno. Io.. non so come abbia fatto Angel a sopportarlo per tutti quegli anni, io già non ce la faccio più. Però ora sto meglio, grazie a te. Per questo sono voluto venire qui... a.. ringraziarti, e... a dirti che.. mi dispiace. Davvero.. tanto.»  
«Per cosa?»  
«Per te. Per quello che ti è successo. Ho capito che sei anche tu più o meno nelle mie stesse condizioni, e mi dispiace molto. Tu... non te lo meriti.»  
«Neanche tu.»  
Spike sorride: «Non me lo merito? Ti ricordo che ho cercato di ammazzarvi tutti quanti, più di una volta, e se non fosse stato per il chip, con te ci sarei riuscito! Senza contare tutte le persone che ho ucciso davvero...»  
Il vampiro abbassa lo sguardo. Willow nota di nuovo l'incredibile sofferenza. «[Ti prego, Spike, non impazzire di nuovo!]»  
Ma come leggendole nel pensiero, Spike sorride nuovamente e le dice con voce allegra: «Non preoccuparti, Will! Non impazzirò un'altra volta! Sto bene, ora, grazie a te. Forse avevo solo bisogno di qualcuno che si fermasse ad ascoltarmi, che mi capisse e... mi hai anche baciato, vero?»  
Willow sente la sua faccia avvampare. Balbettando, tenta di giustificarsi: «Sì, è vero, io... sai... però.. spero che tu non abbia frainteso, quel bacio non era niente…»  
«Lo immaginavo, non preoccuparti. Ultimamente già non ho più tanta fiducia nelle mie abilità seduttorie, conoscendo poi i tuoi gusti, non mi sono fatto illusioni.»  
«[Illusioni? Che vuol dire? Perché, a te sarebbe piaciuto che noi…] Meno male… perché, sì, in effetti, io sono gay, e poi comunque mi manca ancora troppo Tara, e..»  
«Sì, non ti devi preoccupare, te l'ho detto. Anch'io del resto non ho ancora dimenticato Buffy. Lo so, quel bacio non era niente! Non ci sarà mai niente tra di noi. Tranquilla!»


	5. Chapter 5

Il mattino dopo, di buon'ora, Xander e Buffy, dopo aver accompagnato Dawn a scuola, decidono di passare da Willow. Sono preoccupati: da quando l'hanno lasciata al dormitorio la mattina precedente, non si è fatta più sentire. E siccome si erano lasciati un po' freddamente, hanno pensato di andarla a trovare nella sua stanza all'università. Bussano parecchio, forse stava dormendo, ma ormai, l'avranno svegliata, tanto vale insistere.  
La ragazza in effetti dormiva. Si sveglia di soprassalto, e grida: «Chi è?»  
«Willow... siamo noi, Xander e Buffy. Scusa se ti abbiamo svegliata. Volevamo solo salutarti!»  
«Un attimo, arrivo!», e tira via il lenzuolo per avvolgerselo intorno al corpo, lasciando Spike nudo sul letto, mentre lei cerca velocemente qualcosa da mettersi: «Ma... come abbiamo fatto a fare... una cosa del genere?», chiede sottovoce, più a se stessa che al vampiro: «Non è possibile! Oddio, dobbiamo essere veramente impazziti!»  
«Non lo so», risponde Spike, sempre sottovoce, per non farsi sentire dai due inopportuni visitatori: «Scusami.»  
«E di cosa? Eravamo in due, mi sembra.»  
Willow è riuscita a trovare la sua biancheria, dopo aver frugato nelle valigie. Ha un attimo di esitazione: anche se hanno fatto l'amore, si sente in imbarazzo a rivestirsi mentre lui la guarda. Spike intuisce, e si volta da un'altra parte. Poi chiede: «Che cosa devo fare, adesso?»  
«In che senso?», chiede lei, prendendo dei panni a casaccio.  
«È giorno, non posso andare fuori... devo... chiudermi nel bagno? Non so...»  
Willow lo guarda un po' stupita, mente finisce di abbottonarsi la camicetta, e gli risponde: «Bè... vestiti, nel caso insistano per entrare.»  
«Non hai paura di quello che possono pensare Buffy e Xander?»  
«Che cosa possono pensare? A parte la verità..»  
«Ma l'hai detto anche tu che è stata una pazzia.»  
«Sì, però l'ho fatta. E non è che mi sia poi così dispiaciuto.. [Oddio, l'ho detto davvero?]»  
Willow corre fuori, chiudendosi velocemente la porta alle spalle, e non sente Spike mormorare: «Anche a me non è per niente dispiaciuto…»  
«Scusate!», esordisce la ragazza sorridendo agli amici: «Mi stavo.. vestendo, e ho ancora tutti gli abiti in valigia, non trovavo nulla... Stavo ancora dormendo!»  
Dall'aspetto dei suoi capelli, i due non faticano a credere che sta dicendo la verità. Ma allora perché non li fa entrare?  
«Scusate se non vi faccio entrare subito, ma... il fatto è che... ecco.. io... io non sono sola.»  
«[Ecco, diciamolo subito, "via il dente, via il dolore".]»  
Xander e Buffy la guardano a bocca aperta. «Noi... non ti abbiamo vista ieri...» comincia il ragazzo: «...per tutto il giorno.. e la notte... Volevamo solo sapere come stavi. Non...»  
«Non avremmo mai immaginato una cosa del genere!», conclude Buffy.  
«Sì, ecco...», prova a spiegare Willow: «Non è proprio come pensate...». Nonostante la sicurezza ostentata con Spike, alla fine si è accorta di temere davvero il giudizio dei suoi amici: «È stata una cosa... casuale. Io... ero triste.. e sola. Lui era triste e solo, e così…»  
«Lui? Vuoi dire che è un ragazzo?» si stupisce Xander.  
«S-sì, più o meno, insomma...»  
«Insomma, possiamo entrare?», chiede secca Buffy.  
Willow apre un poco la porta sbirciando dentro. Spike sta finendo di abbottonarsi la camicia. Non porta più la sua attillata t-shirt, gli fa troppo male sulle ferite.  
Constatato che è presentabile, la ragazza fa un cenno di assenso agli amici, e spalanca del tutto la porta, e, con un certo nervosismo, ma sotto sotto anche con un po' di soddisfazione, si gode le facce di Xander e Buffy alla vista di Spike.  
«Ciao», dice solo il vampiro, e sorride, notando il divertimento di Willow per tutta la situazione.  
«Bè», fa Buffy, non appena riesce a riprendere l'uso della parola: «Eravamo passati a vedere come stavi, e visto che stai *bene*», e qui lancia un'occhiataccia a Spike: «possiamo anche andare», e si tira via Xander.  
Rimasti soli, i due neoamanti non sanno cosa dirsi. Spike, tanto per cambiare, è rimasto ferito dallo sguardo accusatore di Buffy.  
«Scusami», gli dice Willow: «Non avevo pensato a te e Buffy...»  
«Non preoccuparti. Questo non peggiorerà ulteriormente la situazione. Anzi, magari sono riuscito a farla ingelosire!»  
«Oh, capisco». La strega sembra un po' dispiaciuta.  
«Non fraintendermi!», si affretta ad aggiungere Spike: «Non l'ho mica fatto per questo! A dire la verità, non ho proprio pensato a Buffy, neanche un momento.»  
È vero. Spike si ritrova a pensare a Angel, a quando ha perso l'anima. Doveva essere stato così anche per lui, dimenticare tutti i dolori, almeno per un po', non pensare più a niente, se non a lei. Sì, se avesse avuto anche lui la maledizione, avrebbe perso l'anima quella notte con Willow. Non c'entra l'amore, solo dimenticare la sofferenza. Se fosse stata un'altra, sarebbe stato uguale.  
Questo pensiero, chissà perché, lo rende triste.  
Anche Willow si è persa nelle sue riflessioni. Vorrebbe chiedergli se le ferite gli fanno ancora male, ma si vergogna troppo, perché è così che tutto è cominciato, la sera prima. ... Come vanno le ferite? ... Ti fanno male? ... Fammi vedere se posso fare qualcosa ... Ti fa male se tocco? ...  
Willow scuote la testa per scacciare quei pensieri, poi con entusiasmo esclama: «Ho fame! Tu?»  
Spike la guarda come se fosse impazzita, e scuote la testa.  
«Bè, meglio così! Non avrei proprio saputo dove trovarti da mangiare! Ti va comunque di accompagnarmi a fare colazione? Possiamo andare alla caffetteria del campus, ci si arriva senza dover uscire dall'edificio, e se fai attenzione alle finestre...»  
«D'accordo.»


	6. Chapter 6

Willow sorseggia il suo caffè, dopo la scorpacciata di pan-cake con sciroppo d'acero. Si sente euforica, e anche in colpa per questa sensazione.  
Spike era taciturno all'inizio, ma si è fatto contagiare, e anche lui è contento di stare lì. Con Buffy non ha mai fatto cose del genere. Con nessuna ragazza ha mai fatto cose del genere, per la verità. E la compagnia di Willow, quella mattina, seduti ad un tavolo un po' in ombra, nel locale affollato, gli fa davvero bene. Soprattutto, fa bene alla sua neoacquisita anima.  
Parlano del più e del meno, scoprendo un sacco di interessi comuni. In effetti Spike si accorge con un certo sgomento che Willow è proprio il genere di ragazza che avrebbe potuto far felice William. Non è più tanto sicuro che con un'altra sarebbe stata la stessa cosa. Questo pensiero un po' lo spaventa. Però un po' anche lo rasserena.  
Willow continua a palare, le sembra di non essere stata mai più loquace in tutta la sua vita. Il discorso le cade su Tara, e per la prima volta, da quando è morta, riesce a pensare a lei senza soffrire troppo. Ricorda tutte le cose belle, tutto quello che amava in lei, come la faceva sentire. Ha rotto l'argine, e non riesce più a smettere di parlare di lei. Spike sorride, annuisce: «Anch'io ho sempre pensato che Tara fosse una persona meravigliosa. Sei stata fortunata ad incontrarla, e a innamorarti di lei» e così dicendo le prende la mano che Willow teneva appoggiata sul tavolo, ed incrocia le dita con le sue, sorridendo. La ragazza rimane un po' colpita dal gesto, ma non lo allontana.  
«Tu, invece?»  
«Io sono stato piuttosto sfortunato. Da vivo mi sono innamorato di una donna che mi riteneva troppo inferiore anche solo per farle la corte. Poi c'è stata Drusilla. Non credo di aver bisogno di commentare. E poi c'è stata Buffy...»  
«C'è stata? Oppure c'è ancora?»  
«Entrambe. Bè, direi che sia il caso di essere del tutto sinceri: io amo ancora Buffy, disperatamente. Ma ormai mi sono messo l'anima in pace, nel vero senso della parola.»  
«Davvero?» Willow è incredula.  
«Sì, te l'assicuro. Vedi, io so di aver sbagliato, e di meritare quello che sto passando. Però ora che sono lucido, e c'ho riflettuto, penso che un po' lo stavo già scontando, anche senza anima. E nessuno l'ha apprezzato, avete continuato tutti a trattarmi di merda. Soprattutto Buffy. Se non fosse stata così crudele con me, io... non avrei mai cercato di farle del male. Con questo non voglio assolutamente giustificarmi, ma...», non riesce a trovare le parole adatte per spiegarsi. Sospira, guarda Willow negli occhi, e quello che vi legge lo spinge a continuare: «Quello che voglio dire è che evidentemente mi sbagliavo: un'anima non cambierà le cose. Quando ero completamente fuori di me, e volevo uccidermi abbracciando quella croce, lei se n'è andata. E le avevo appena detto di avere un'anima. E allora ho capito: non le importerà mai di me. Non mi amerà mai, nemmeno ora che per lei mi sono fatto ridare l'anima. Per cui ho deciso di smetterla di illudermi. Tanto, soffrirei comunque.»  
L'ultima frase l'ha detta sorridendo, ma con la voce un po' incrinata. Willow gli stringe un po' più forte la mano, e sorride anche lei: «Ok, come hai detto tu, siamo sinceri. Io amo Tara. E non credo che la dimenticherò mai. Anche perché non voglio dimenticarla. Ma lei è morta. E io ho ucciso il suo assassino. Non credo ci sia più niente che posso fare, a parte cercare di stare meglio. E con te, pare che mi riesca piuttosto bene.»  
«Anche io sono stato bene. Se devo essere sincero, ho sempre avuto un debole per te, dalla prima volta che ti ho vista, quella sera al Bronze. Sarà per questo che ti ho rapita quando ero disperato per via di Dru. E anche quando volevo vampirizzarti... non che sia una cosa di cui mi vanto, naturalmente, anzi, sono davvero felice che mi abbiano messo quel chip appena in tempo.»  
«Io invece ti ho odiato fin dal primo momento», dice Willow, sempre sorridendo.  
«Bè, non posso certo biasimarti...»  
«E avevo anche paura di te. Molta. Ma mi hai fatto tanta pena quando piangevi per Drusilla, e sei stato tanto carino a consolarmi quando pensavo che se non potevi mordermi era per colpa mia...»  
Spike ride: «Già, visti dall'esterno, dovevamo essere proprio comici!»  
Ridono entrambi, poi, tornata seria, Willow continua: «E poi, ho visto come sei cambiato, in questi ultimi due anni. L'estate che Buffy non c'era, non so come avremmo fatto, senza di te. E, hai ragione, nessuno ti ha ringraziato. Mi dispiace. Poi l'altra sera, quando ti ho visto così disperato... mi hai ricordato me. Ho capito che soffrivi per il mio stesso dolore, solo... molto più grande. Penso sia per questo che ti ho baciato. Perché in quel momento sentivo che eravamo così uguali, così uniti...» Willow non arrossisce più al ricordo del bacio, e lo guarda dritto negli occhi: «Forse mi sbagliavo. Forse non era proprio "niente", visto quello che è successo stanotte.»  
«Sì, lo credo anch'io.»  
Rimangono per un po' a fissarsi in silenzio. Spike con il pollice le accarezza il dorso della mano.  
«Non so chi una volta ha detto che due infelicità, sommate, possono fare una felicità. Io penso che è questo che ci sta succedendo. Avevamo bisogno entrambi di qualcuno che potesse capirci, e consolarci. Io credo che... se stare insieme ci fa stare così bene... e non parlo solo del sesso, ma anche di come mi sento in questo momento... Insomma, se stiamo bene, forse dovremmo continuare a stare insieme. Che ne dici?»  
«Io penso… a cosa diranno Buffy e Xander… e penso che per me è importante. Sono i miei migliori amici, e ci tengo a loro. Ma non possono decidere della mia vita. Se mi vogliono bene, capiranno.»  
Spike sorride felice. Temeva che gli proponesse un'altra relazione clandestina, e lui non ne può più di nascondersi. Si sporge sul tavolo e la bacia dolcemente sulle labbra. Poi le chiede: «Che progetti hai per l'immediato futuro?»  
«Non lo so, non ho ancora deciso.»  
«Ti andrebbe di andare a Los Angeles con me?»  
«A Los Angeles?»  
«Sì. Avrei bisogno di... chiarimenti, diciamo così, da qualcuno che di anima e senso di colpa, ne sa parecchio.»  
«Hai intenzione di andare da Angel? Credevo che lo odiassi!»  
«Sì, ma da quando ho l'anima non riesco ad odiare più nessuno. Tutta colpa del vecchio William, era troppo buono!»  
«Va bene, d'accordo. Quando partiamo?»  
«Stasera, se per te va bene. Se è troppo presto, però, anche...»  
«Stasera va benissimo. Tanto non ho ancora del tutto disfatto le valigie. Devo solo sbrigare un paio di cose, e ho qualcuno da salutare.»  
«Ah, sì, in effetti anch'io devo parlare con qualcuno. Anzi, dovresti farmi un favore..»


	7. Chapter 7

A Willow sembra ancora strano che il Sunnydale High sia stato ricostruito. Era abituata al fatto che non ci fosse più un liceo lì. E invece l'hanno riedificato. Hanno ragione, bisogna andare avanti. E lei è pronta a ricostruire sulle macerie della sua vita distrutta, un nuovo futuro, se non proprio felice, quantomeno sereno. Con Spike. Almeno per ora.  
Suona la campanella per la fine delle lezioni, e i ragazzi cominciano ad uscire. Willow cerca Dawn con lo sguardo. Eccola, le fa un cenno per farsi notare, Dawn saluta gli amici e le va incontro.  
«Ciao Will! È successo qualcosa? Come mai sei qui? Ti manda Buffy?»  
«No. Per la verità vengo per conto di qualcun altro. Spike mi ha chiesto di venirti a prendere, perché vuole parlarti e.. bè, è giorno, lui non poteva venire...»  
Willow si incammina, e Dawn la segue. La ragazzina è un po' stupita. «[Prima Willow aiuta Spike quando è completamente impazzito, e neanche Buffy era riuscita a fare niente. Poi Spike mi telefona per chiedermi dov'è Willow. E ora la usa anche come messaggera...]» Dawn non ci vede chiaro: «E perché Spike vuole parlarmi? Ma... sta bene, ora, vero? Non è mica impazzito di nuovo?»  
«No, si è completamente ripreso, a parte le ustioni che ancora gli fanno un po' male.»  
«E dove sta, adesso?»  
«In questo momento, nella mia stanza all'università.»  
«Ah.» Dawn non ne è troppo sorpresa «E.. come mai?»  
«È venuto da me ieri sera, e si è.. trattenuto. Vedi, Dawn... io e lui abbiamo deciso di... provare a stare insieme.»  
«Vuoi dire insieme *insieme*?»  
Willow annuisce.  
«[Allora avevo ragione. C'era qualcosa che non andava!] Ma io credevo che tu e Tara… e lui e Buffy…»  
«Io e Spike non ci amiamo, se è questo che vuoi sapere. Ma io non potrò mai più stare con Tara, e lui non potrà mai stare con Buffy, e abbiamo visto che stando insieme ci.. aiutiamo a vicenda a superare la solitudine e... il dolore. Non ci facciamo illusioni. Però, per ora, stiamo bene, per cui...»  
Willow sorride come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, ma in effetti aveva un po' paura di come l'avrebbe presa Dawn. La ragazza rimane silenziosa per tutto il resto del tragitto. Arrivate, Willow la saluta.  
«Dove vai?», le chiede Dawn.  
«Penso che dovreste stare un po' da soli, avete un sacco di cose di cui parlare. Sarò qui in giro, se mi cercate.»  
Dawn entra e rimane qualche momento sulla soglia, per abituare gli occhi all'oscura penombra della stanza. Spike è in piedi, davanti al letto. Deve essersi alzato appena l'ha vista, per andarle incontro, ma qualcosa l'ha bloccato, ed è rimasto fermo lì, e le sorride, quasi timoroso.  
«Ciao, Dawn. Grazie di essere venuta.»  
«Willow ha detto che volevi parlarmi.»  
«Sì. Io... ecco... Mi sei mancata, briciola.»  
E a lei è tanto mancato sentirsi chiamare così. Corre ad abbracciarlo, e lui le accarezza i capelli. Quando Dawn si stacca per guardarlo in faccia, Spike si passa veloce una mano sulla guancia, ma lei ha notato lo stesso i suoi occhi lucidi.  
«Credo di avere.. un sacco di cose da raccontarti, vero?», le dice lui, serio, nonostante il sorriso che non riesce a togliersi dalla faccia.  
«Bè, tanto non ho nulla da fare!»


	8. Chapter 8

«Senti, non ho detto che staremo via un'eternità! E poi andiamo solo a Los Angeles, non è mica tanto lontano! Devi portarti proprio tutta questa roba?»  
«Andiamo, che fastidio ti danno una o due valigie in più? Il fatto è che non so a cosa andiamo incontro. Anche a Los Angeles lavorano le forze del male. Bisogna essere pronti ad ogni evenienza, no?»  
«Sì, certo. Tanto l'uomo di fatica lo faccio sempre io! Ok, ho caricato tutto, mi sembra. Sei pronta?»  
«Sì.» Willow ha fatto tutto quello che doveva fare, anche la cosa più importante: parlare con Xander e Buffy. È stato molto più facile di quanto aveva immaginato. Alla fine, a modo loro, l'hanno capita, e hanno accettato la sua decisione. Buffy le è parsa forse un po' gelosa, ma cercava di nasconderlo. Xander le ha chiaramente detto di non approvare la cosa, ma le ha detto anche che si fida di lei, e delle sue decisioni.  
Sono ancora i suoi migliori amici, questo almeno non è cambiato. Per il resto, Willow ha rinunciato a sperare che tutto possa tornare a essere come prima. Ha anche capito, però, che questo non significa che non potranno comunque continuare a volersi bene. Si sono salutati con affetto, e lei ha promesso di tornare presto. Ora è pronta a partire. O quasi.  
«Mi manca solo un'ultima persona da salutare.»  
Spike annuisce: «Ok, andiamo.»  
Camminano fianco a fianco lungo il viale del cimitero, Spike dando sempre un'occhiata intorno per controllare che non ci siano vampiri. Arrivati alla tomba, si ferma a qualche metro di distanza. Willow si volta, lui le sorride: «Vai. Io aspetto qui.»  
La ragazza avanza lentamente, poi si inginocchia davanti alla tomba di Tara, e inizia a parlarle sottovoce. Spike la osserva, pensando a quante volte lui aveva fatto la stessa cosa sulla tomba di Buffy. Ad un certo punto gli sembra che Willow sta parlando di lui. Non può fare a meno di sorridere.  
Dopo aver deposto un bacio sulla lapide, Willow si allontana e torna da Spike. Lui le posa un braccio sulle spalle, e si incamminano diretti alla deSoto colma dei bagagli della ragazza. Mentre stanno salendo in macchina, Willow gli dice: «Sai una cosa, Spike? Se ti avessi conosciuto come sei adesso prima di incontrare Oz, penso che mi sarei innamorata subito di te. Sotto certi aspetti sei molto simile a lui.»  
«Oz sarebbe il licantropo?»  
«Sì.»  
«Mhm. Mi spiace, ma io non ci vedo proprio nessuna somiglianza.»  
Willow ride: «E invece c'è, fidati!»  
Spike mette in moto, e partono insieme alla volta di Los Angeles.  
«Sai cosa pensavo io invece stamattina?»  
«Cosa?»  
«Credo proprio che tu sia il tipo di ragazza che avrebbe fatto innamorare follemente William.»  
«William? Vuoi dire tu quand'eri vivo?»  
«Esattamente.»  
«Ma.. scusa: non è la sua anima quella che hai adesso?»  
«Bè, sì. In effetti, è proprio così.»

FINE


End file.
